


Sweet-Tarts and Smarties

by beebooctoturtle, TimeSlime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anemic Character, Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester Friendship, Bobby Singer Lives, Castiel & Charlie Bradbury Friendship, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Chronic Illness, Chuck Shurley is Not God, College Student Benny Lafitte, College Student Castiel, College Student Charlie Bradbury, College Student Gabriel (Supernatural), College Student Garth (Supernatural), College Student Kevin Tran, College Student Sam Winchester, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel is a Softie, Good Parent Mary Winchester, Human Benny Lafitte, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel (Supernatural), I Love Castiel, I Love Charlie Bradbury, I Love Dean Winchester, I Love Gabriel (Supernatural), I Love Sam Winchester, I love everyone, John Winchester Lives, John Winchester Tries, Kevin Tran Graduated Early, Kevin Tran Lives, Lucifer Being Lucifer (Supernatural), M/M, Married Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, Mary Winchester Lives, Maybe - Freeform, Mechanic Dean Winchester, My First Castiel/Dean Winchester Fanfiction, My First Gabriel/Sam Winchester Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Parental Bobby Singer, Past Andrea Kormos/Benny Lafitte, Rating May Change, Sassy Rowena MacLeod, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Slow Build Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Stanford Student Sam Winchester, Stanford University, Tags May Change, Teacher Crowley (Supernatural), Teacher Rowena MacLeod, They are all amazing, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebooctoturtle/pseuds/beebooctoturtle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeSlime/pseuds/TimeSlime
Summary: Sam Winchester is returning to college after the summer, only to find that there's a new transfer student in his year that he can't seem to keep his eyes off of.Gabriel is a new student, transferring from England to study philosophy in the States. However, he can't focus on anything other than the tall, broad-shouldered American that keeps him company during lunch.Will their friendship evolve into something more during the school year? Or will they hide their feelings and remain as friends, only to dream about what could've been?





	Sweet-Tarts and Smarties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beebooctoturtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebooctoturtle/gifts).



Sam Winchester looked up at the monumental beige colored buildings as the taxi drove past the main buildings of Stanford University. Summer vacation was over, and it was time to start a new year at school. As much as he enjoyed spending time back home with his parents and older brother, he missed the campus life. Watching the scenery go by, he softly smiled at the familiar sights. The vehicle stopped in front of a building, and the youngest Winchester could read "Meier Hall" on the wall above the door. Pulling out his wallet, he opened it before looking at the bills inside.

"How much do I owe you?" The taxi driver turned to him and fixed his cap.

"It'll be twenty-nine bucks, kid." Nodding, Sam pulls out three ten dollar bills and hand them over before opening the door.

"Thanks. Keep the change." Stepping out of the vehicle, he brushed his shaggy brown hair from his face and shut the door before he stepped over to the trunk of the car. Hearing the click of the trunk opening, he lifted it up before grabbing his baggage. Sliding a large hiking backpack onto his shoulder, he picked up a duffel bag before shutting the trunk and tapping the end of the car. Watching as the driver left, he hauled himself into the residence hall. Upon entering, Sam was immediately swept into the crowd of students and parents as they went to their rooms and filled the room with chatter and energy. Sighing softly, his brows furrowed slightly before he began to make his way through the crowd, muttering too many "excuse me"s and "pardon me"s to count. The tall male finally reached his room-Room 304-only to find that the door was open. Raising a brow, he knocks on the door before walking in and seeing who he assumed to be his roommate.

The male was shorter than Sam by a few inches and a bit stockier than him. As he turned to Sam, the brunette noticed that he had chilling blue eyes, a scruffy beard, and a perky nose. He donned a naval pea coat, a fisherman's hat, a white tank top, and high-waisted jeans tucked into black fishing boots. The Winchester was immediately reminded of a good family friend, his "uncle" Bobby Singer, who shared a slight resemblance to the man in front of him. Taking a deep breath, Sam gave the male a smile before offering him a hand to shake, recalling that he'd be bunking with a guy named Benny. 

"I'm Sam Winchester. You Benny?" The shorter male looked up at him before smirking slightly and shaking his hand, his hands firm and calloused.

"Yes, I am, brother. A pleasure to meet'cha, Sam. I look forward to our time together." Picking up on Benny's heavy accent, Sam raised an eyebrow as he tried to place its origin, releasing the male's hand.

"So, where are you from, Benny? I couldn't help but notice your accent." 

"Well, I'm from the good ol' bayou in Louisiana. What about you? Ya sound like you're from somewhere in the Midwest, yeah?" Sam nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets as he chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, I am. Kansas." Benny nodded, smiling slightly, before patting Sam's shoulder. 

"Let's get unpacked, yeah? That way we can get it outta the way." 

 

**⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥**

 

Sighing, Sam flopped onto his bed and stretched. He and Benny had just finished unpacking and setting up their room, and the two were relaxing until it was time for dinner. Hearing rustling from Benny's side of the room, Sam ignored it until he heard what sounded like a fridge opening. Furrowing his brows, he sat up and watched as Benny opened up a mini fridge tucked under his desk. The Winchester's jaw clenched as he saw the southern male pull out a pack of blood before he reached into a bag and pulled out some pills and a syringe. Feeling Sam's eyes on him, Benny turned to him before chuckling dryly.

"I ain't no crazy vampire or blood junkie, brother. I got thalassemia. Gotta take blood an a lotta meds to deal with it. Don't worry, I got special permission from the school before doin' all this, so they know the situation." Sam nodded quietly as he watched, his brows still furrowed. He turned away as Benny injected the blood, and listened as he opened the pill bottles, took out a few, and swallowed them. 

"So-uh, I don't mean to come off rude or anything, Benny-but what  _is_ tha...thalassemia, exactly?"

"Ah, it's a genetic blood disorder. Acts just like anemia. It's part of the reason why I ain't as tall as you are. A bit o' stunted growth, delayed puberty, bigger bones...plus I get tired somethin' awful during the day. It's why I usually took night shifts back home. But I wanted ta come to college an' get a degree in biology, so I'm just gonna have to adjust to everything. If I slip up though, I hope you'll understand, yeah?" Sam quickly nodded.

"Of course, Benny. I understand completely. Listen, uh, if there's anything you ever need help with just let me know, alright?" Benny smiled warmly and nodded, adjusting his cap.

"Thank ya kindly, Sam. I truly appreciate it. So, mind if I ask what you're in here for?" Sam couldn't help but chuckle slightly, which made the other male look at him in confusion.

"Sorry, it's just the way you said that made it sound like we're in prison or something."

"You've been to prison?"

"Oh no, no. Goodness, no. I've watched a few crime shows. I'm, uh, actually here to study law. I'm getting pre-law and all of my general classes done here first and when I'm done next year, I plan to transfer to Stanford Law." Benny nodded, obviously impressed.

"That's amazing, brother. You seem to have a good head on your shoulders, so I know you can make it. If I ever get in trouble an' need a lawyer, at least now I'll know who to turn to, yeah?" The two chuckled slightly at his joke before the shorter man stood up and got onto his own bed and faced Sam. "So, tell me a little bit about yourself, Sam. We're gonna be stuck together for the entire year. Might as well get to know each other as much as possible. Got any family?"

"Yeah. Okay, so I have an older brother named Dean. He's...he's a really good guy. He works with my dad. They're both mechanics. My mom stays at home, and...well, she's amazing. My grandparents died before I was born, so I don't know them...other than them, that's it. They might visit on occasion, and they tend to call often, so you'll probably end up interacting at some point. They'd like you. They like a lot of people, so yeah." Benny nodded quietly, thinking quietly.

"I see...They sound like terrific people. I can't wait to meet them. As for me, I...well, I live on my own. I have a cousin that lives in the same area as me, but...well, my parents ain't around no more. An' my aunt lives all the way in Canada, so she's the only family I got."

"I-I'm sorry..." The southern male raised his brows slightly before chuckling slightly.

"I dunno why you're apologizin'. But I appreciate the sentiment." The two fell silent for a few moments, but it was quickly interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. Sam's brows furrowed as he got up and opened the door. Seeing nobody standing outside of the room, he noticed that most of the other patrons in the hallway were doing the same, and were picking up small bags of candy. Looking at the floor in front of his room, the tall male saw that there were two bags sitting there. Picking them up, he looked around to see who did it before shrugging and shutting the door. "What was that all about, Sam?"

"Someone-I don't know who-left us bags of candy. Everyone that I saw on our floor got one. Here." Sam tossed one of the bags over to Benny, who easily caught it in his hands before opening it. Pulling out a roll of Smarties, his brows furrowed before he tosses it onto Sam's bed.

"There ya go. Smarties for the smartie, eh?" The two laughed before they fell silent, each eating a single piece of the candy. 

"That was a nice welcome gift, but now I'm gonna need a salad to balance that out." Nodding, Benny checked his phone before smiling.

"Perfect timin', Sam. It's dinner time. Let's head on down to the dining hall and get some grub, eh?"

 

**⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥**

 

Sam sat down in the seat across from Benny, holding his tray. He had decided that he'd try out the deli tonight, and got a chicken caesar wrap, a side salad, and water. Brushing his hair from his face, he looked at Benny's own mean and noted that he had gotten the baked salmon, along with a baked potato, spinach, and a tall glass of orange juice. Taking off his hat, Benny ran his fingers through his hair before he began to eat. Sam began to eat as well, pausing between bites to take a look around the dining hall. There were a few faces that he remembered from the previous semester, but there were a few new faces. A male with brown hair and gold eyes walked past, holding a tray filled with unhealthy foods and desserts. Furrowing his brows, Sam sighed softly as he began to eat once more, ignoring the din of the cafeteria. It wasn't until a few minutes later that he was pulled from his content mindset by someone clearing their throat by the end of their table. Turning to the person, Sam gave him a once-over quietly. The male that had interrupted them was a little taller than Benny, and a bit thinner. He had shaggy dark brown hair and stunning blue eyes. The newcomer wore a dress shirt with a tie and slacks under a khaki trench coat.

"I am dreadfully sorry to interrupt your meal. I was wondering if I could sit down with the two of you...?" Sam quickly nodded and allowed him to come through so that he could sit down next to him. Getting through, the trenchcoat wearing male sat down before beginning to eat. The atmosphere beforehand returned back to the group as they ate "Thank you kindly. I do not have any friends here, other than my roommate. I appreciate it." Sam swallowed his food and went to speak, but Benny beat him to it.

"Of course, it's no problem buddy. Feel free ta join us again sometime!" The dark haired male nodded as he took a sip of his milk. "Anyways, my name is Benny Lafitte, and this is my roommate Sam Winchester. What's yer name?" The blue eyed male glanced at Sam and Benny before speaking up.

"My name is Castiel Novak."


End file.
